Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for an image display device (hereinafter “an image display module”) and an image display device including the module.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are rapidly and widely used in many applications, and competition to achieve higher image quality with lower manufacturing cost is increasingly becoming fierce. In all liquid crystal display devices, characteristics such as high contrast, high-speed response, color reproducibility, high luminosity, and high color purity are required.
Cold-cathode fluorescent lamps, a conventional backlight source, have been increasingly replaced by LED backlight sources, mainly because LED backlight sources have longer service life, higher brightness, and are mercury-free. An LED backlight is used as a white light source containing blue light from LED and a yellow YAG (Yttrium Aluminum Garnet) fluorescent material that is excited using the blue light.
In connection with the above, color filters are described that contain pigments having a transmittance at a wavelength of 600 nm to 660 nm of 50% and that reproduce a wide range colors while increasing white brightness when used in combination with a white light-emitting diode light source (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-128310). In addition, color filters including blue pixels that have an average light transmittance at wavelengths of 420 nm to 460 nm of 80% or more used for a white-light-emitting diode light source that has a maximum emission spectrum at wavelengths of 430 to 450 nm with fluctuations (a) in the maximum value wavelength of 3 or more, are described, and such color filters are said to be capable of reducing color shift in images to be displayed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-080044).